Coup De Grass
Red invents a new kind of grass seed that only grows two inches and does not require any mowing. Cast (in order of Appearance): , , , , , , , DVD: The Red Green Show – 1999 Season Watch the episode on YouTube Segment Summary See also: Transcript Plot: Red announces that they had made a horticultural breakthrough after an accident in the tool shed: he had made a grass seed that grows no more than two inches high. Meanwhile, Dalton was trying to sell some lawnmowers, but he tells Red they are not worth much. Red, however, tells him that he will no longer need lawnmowers anymore because he plans to seed the lodge area with this new two-inch grass. Dalton eagerly accepts the idea, but Red plans to hold off on announcing anything until they sell the lawnmowers. Unfortunately, however, they run into problems with the seed: it grew two inches in the shed, but a foot long outside, and has made everything wet and sticky besides, even though it hasn't rained for a while. It also smells really bad. Meanwhile, Dalton had finally sold the lawnmowers, but now Red wants them back, so he sends Dalton to call the one who bought them. Winston also complains about how slow business is because of the drought. Dalton manages to contact the one who bought the lawnmowers, who agrees to return them. However, he wants his money back (he spent $100 on them) and an extra $50 besides. Red agrees to give back all the money for the lawnmowers if the buyer is willing to take a check. But once they get the lawnmowers back, they prove no match for the grass, which has turned everything green and toxic and is now five feet high, high enough now to be seen from the lodge windows. Dalton and Winston enter to warn that it's going to rain. Worried about the rain making the grass grow even higher, Winston pours some water on a sample patch of the grass in a bucket to see what happens. Amazingly, however, instead of growing in the water, the grass actually dissolves away in the water! Moments later, rain starts pouring outside, and the grass outside, too, melts away, leaving the toxic remnants to flow into the lake. Opening Scene: Red uses sunglasses as window tinting for cars. The Friendly Side of Dynamite: Edgar makes a fireworks display by blowing up old furniture with dynamite. Talking Animals: Ed brings in a trained falcon, but it's perched on his bare, unprotected arm. Handyman Corner: Red makes a big-screen TV with surround sound. Midlife: Getting in trouble for trying to help out. Ranger Gord's Educational Films: "Sun Protection", in which Gord does battle with the sun to stop its harmful death rays. Mike's Teen Talk: Mike has a guest on his segment, Harold, who explains the difference between a job and a career. Fun Facts Explanations * This episode's title is a parody of the phrase "Coup de grâce", which means "killing blow of mercy". Real-World References *In the opening scene, Red makes reference to The Lawrence Welk Show. *In Ranger Gord's Educational Film, the music playing in the background during the fight with the sun is an excerpt from Night On Bald Mountain by Modest Mussorgsky.